Love on High Seas: Wesley's Living Nightmare
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Wesley finally awakens only to wish he had stayed unconscious!


Title: Love on the High Seas: "Wesley's Living Nightmare"  
Author: Pirates Sparrow and Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Wesley finally awakes only to wish he had stayed unconscious!  
Warnings: Alternate Universe  
Disclaimer: Wesley Wyndham-Pryce is & TM Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and any other respective owner(s), not the authors. All other characters are & TM their respective owners. Everything else is & TM the authors. The authors make absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A low moan escaped lips that were dryer than the dessert sands. His head hurt like Hell, and he wondered where he was. His throat burned. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes slowly opened, and he noticed that standing all around rejoicing quite loudly were members of the crew. The bright sunshine hurt his eyes so badly that he closed them quickly. He finally managed to gasp out, "Why are we having a party?", but he thought no one had heard him as there was not a reply.

* * *

She stood alone amongst the crowds of rejoicing people, feeling more lonely than she had in a long time. Tears welled in her blue eyes as she watched all the people embracing but none came to her. No one approached her with arms wide open and a smile on their face. People rushed by her repeatedly, yet none stopped to offer her a smile, a tip of their hat, or even a kind word. No one had time for her. No one wanted her, but then when had that ever been anything new?

She had been wanted only a few minutes ago, the blonde reminded herself, wanted by an ugly, green hag for some purpose she had no idea of. She had once been wanted by men and women, all willing to pay quite nicely for her services. She had felt loved then. She had had companionship then. That was the life she wanted, the world she was meant to be in not this crazed world of Piracy and Supernaturalism, she realized. Her blue eyes swept the faces of the women rushing pass in search of one who could grant her what she missed.

She spied the woman with little difficulty for though a great many of the women flocked around the Pirates like vultures, several of their advances earning them rude calls, one stood in the center from whence they rushed with her head held higher than all the rest. Jasmine's beseeching eyes locked onto the lovely, albeit slightly wrinkled, face of the older woman, and she concentrated on pulling her attention to her.

When the woman's face lit up, Jasmine smiled and started to make her way forward. The cry of "Wolvy!" that broke from the madam's brightly painted lips froze the petite blonde, and she watched in shock as the woman hurried right on pass her. Her hand reached out for her belatedly, but Blanche was long gone on her way to her favorite client. A pout pulled Jasmine's lovely features downward, and she stomped her foot in aggravation only to regret the action as pain shot up through her bare foot.

It was then that a voice caught her ears, and the blonde turned in search of the source to find that she was not the only one being overlooked by the very Pirates who claimed to care for her. He laid alone in the dirt with people running all about him. His clothes were tattered, and his glasses were gone to Gods only knew where. Jasmine froze as a breeze played over the face of the fallen British man. She'd not realized just how handsome Wesley was until she found her fingers curling in want to smooth his hair themselves.

One of the Pirates pushed off a particularly bothersome trollop, and the wench nearly stumbled backwards onto Wesley. "DON'T STEP ON HIM!" Jasmine screeched. She rushed forward and shoved the other woman back into the foray. "WE'RE NOT GARBAGE THAT YOU CAN WALK ON!" Her words went unnoticed, and she made the decision then to ignore the others as they were doing to her.

She turned, instead, and knelt on the hard, mucky ground next to Wesley. She reached out to him and began running her hands over him. She told herself she was only taking advantage to feel his body, but her fingers were, in truth, seeking signs of injury. She froze when he spoke suddenly, and her startled eyes flew to his face. She had thought him to still be unconscious. She struggled to control the emotions she did not understand as she answered with what most men would have thought to be a seductive pout, "If they're having a party, they didn't invite me."

He felt soft hands touching him, and then a sweet voice answered him. Had he died and gone to Heaven? Had Fred returned to him? His senses told him that was impossible and that his body hurt too much for him to have managed to go to Heaven. His bewildered brain told him that the soft hands and sweet voice belonged to Jasmine. Her words surprised him. So they were having a party? He hadn't been invited either! "Are we safe?" he asked her, his eyes trying to focus upon her.

She looked down at him, her face a mixture of troubled emotions that she did not fully understand and her eyes darkening with unshed tears. "What," she asked, "is safe?"

He asked another question even as she answered his second. "Do you know where my glasses are?" If only he could find them, he could see for himself what kind of party they were having.

"No," she said with a slow shake of her head, "but maybe if we call them, they'll come." Her voice rose into an enchanting call. "Glasses? Glasses? Glasses? Here, Wesley's glasses! Come here, Wesley's glasses!"

"_Jasmine!_" Wesley admonished. "That is _no_ way to find my glasses! They are probably lost forever! You will have to be my eyes. Help me get up from here please. We must get out of this bright sun. It is hurting my eyes, and I fear they may already be damaged."

She looked at him for a moment, wondering what she would get out of it, but then decided that she might as well help him as they seemed to be in the same bubbling cauldron as the whole world about them chose to ignore only the two of them. She reached for his hand but then noticed something crawling along his sleeve. She peered closer, and her stomach rumbled. She grew closer and closer to the tiny being scurrying across Wesley's tattered sleeve before a wicked grin broke over her pretty face. She plucked the unsuspecting animal up and gave it a long, eager lick. She laughed at the way it tickled.

Wesley did not know what Jasmine had found on him to eat. He did not like the sound that was coming from her. He could tell from the blurry outline that it was some kind of bug and that she seemed to be taking great delight in torturing it. "_Jasmine_, put that filthy thing down and let us go and find some real food! I seem to be ravished!" Wesley could not tell whether the disgusting feeling that he had from his filthy body or the rumbling sound that his stomach now made was causing him more trouble. Which need should he take care of first? Having to depend upon Jasmine for his eyes, he prayed that she would not take him into some filthier place to find even more disgusting food!

"Real food?" Jasmine retorted as though she was talking to one even less bright than she herself. "What nonsense are you carrying on about, Wesley? Spiders are a delicacy! I haven't had one in so long!" She had been slowly licking the flailing arachnid the entire time Wesley had been prattling on, and she finally began to nibble on it slowly. "Ah . . . You're just jealous, but I'm sure there's another one around here somewhere . . . " Her words trailed off into a sigh of delighted ecstasy as she continued to slowly nibble upon the helpless spider.

The disgusting sound of crunching bones turned Wesley's stomach, and he had to turn his head to the side so as not to watch Jasmine's lovely face distorted by her chewing of the hapless spider. The crunch, crunch, crunch made his empty stomach lurch forward and produce even more disgorgement. He could not bare the thought that she would find a spider for him to eat as well, but as he could find no other person at the moment who would give him the attention he needed, he clung to her desperately.

Jasmine had barely finished eating her own spider when she spied another one crawling about the murky water trough beside Wesley's crumpling form. She plucked the spider with such swiftness that she had no hope of escaping and dangled it directly before Wesley. "See? I told you I'd find you one."

"Jasmine, throw the filthy thing away! I do _not_ eat spiders!!" Wesley said between gritted teeth. Is the girl even crazier than usual?! Surely she did not eat spiders on a regular basis! "You've been out in the sun too long, Jasmine. Please help us to get out of it now!"

"Silly boy, that horrid sun has just barely come out, and spiders are perfectly fine food! They're better than fine! They're far better than that sticky sweet candy you normal humans like so much! Try one," she demanded, bringing the spider in closer to Wesley's mouth. "They tickle a little, but that's fun and so's the crunch!" She grinned excitedly.

The tiny spider shook an even tinnier fist at Wesley. "Don't you _dare_ think about eating me!" she declared.

That was all it took for Wesley to give it up. It had not been worth even trying to wake up into this nightmare world that now surrounded him where the only sane thing was not really sane but had gone totally insane was Jasmine! He pitched head first, dragging Jasmine down with him. That spider shaking her tiny fist at him had just been too much! Wesley lost total consciousness as he hit the muddy ground.

"Euuw!" Jasmine exclaimed as the mud splashed on to her face. Her moment of distraction bought the spider her route of escape, and she took it swiftly, muttering underneath her breath about crazed evil Witches.

**The End**


End file.
